Amigo
Amigo (アミーゴ, Amīgo, Spanish or Portuguese for "Friend") is the main character of the rhythm game, Samba de Amigo. He is an orange monkey that always likes to play with his maracas. Besides being the star from Samba De Amigo, he is also a regular character in the Sega mascot lineup appearing alongside Sonic the Hedgehog in many Sega spin-offs. Amigo notably appears in Super Smash Flash 2 as an Assist Trophy. Character description Amigo was the character conceived for Sega's rhythm game, Samba de Amigo, as the game poses a vast list of Brazilian rhythms, the Spanish and Portuguese word for friend, "amigo", was most likely used as the name of the main character to represent his friendly attitude. Within the game, Amigo is a monkey boy who dreams of being a great maraca player. He is hyperactive and can get so caught up in the Brazilian rhythm that he cannot stop shaking his maracas. His favorite food is baked bananas, a specialty of his hometown. He is very talented in music and a team player, but not the brightest bulb on the tree. Amigo has a very clear friendship with Sonic the Hedgehog though the origin of their relationship is unknown. He also has a sister known as Amiga. He has very notable appearances as playable character in Sega Superstars, Sega Superstars Tennis, Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity and Sega All-Stars Racing, plus many cameo appearances. In Super Smash Flash 2 Amigo was confirmed on Christmas Eve of 2010 (note his update wasn't a bonus update because a holiday) appearing as one of the multiple Assist Trophies that can be summoned. Despite his notable appearances in the Sonic continuity, he was labeled as a character hailing from his own series rather than the Sonic one. When a player summons him, he is accompanied by two amplifiers, three balloons, and two cacti which are dressed in traditional Mexican attire. When he begins dancing, all the opponents start taunting uncontrollably, rendering them vulnerable to attacks from the summoner. Amigo plays his "signature song", Samba de Janeiro while he is in a match. Gallery amigo2.png|Kirby taunting because of Amigo's effect. amigo3.png|Mario attacking the helpless Kirby. Trivia *The concept for Amigo as an Assist Trophy was believed to be inspired by the old concept for Peach's Final Smash, the Dance of Happiness, which would work almost exactly the same way. Later on, it was revealed that this was not the case. The SSF2 Developer, Damian, who was the responsible over Amigo's spriting; stated he came up with the idea after playing too much Sonic and Sega All-Stars Racing. *Amigo is the first Assist Trophy to be confirmed with custom-made sprites (as Bandana Dee has edited and brawlified sprites, and Light Yagami's sprites are taken from Jump Ultimate Stars). This trend was followed by Pac-Man. *When the person that has summoned Amigo attacks an opponent, the resulting strike will let the opponent break free from taunting as long as the time thier character is off the ground. This can give the opponent a chance to attack. *Between taunts, an affected player will only have 2 frames worth of time to make an action before the taunting resumes. Shielding, keeping airborne, as well as charging an attack can be used to avoid taunting uncontrollably. External link *Amigo's page at Smash Flash DOJO!! Category:Assist Trophies Category:Minor universes